The present invention relates in general to clinical test devices, and, more particularly, to patient monitoring devices.
A physician often must know the drug-related history of a patient. This history may include drug regimens prescribed by other physicians, and non-prescribed drug use. A very common history relates to use of alcohol by the patient.
These histories should be known with as much precision and accuracy as possible to permit the physician to work out a regimen or procedure of his own.
It is often the case, however, that the data presented the physician by the patient is inaccurate and imprecise.
There is, therefore, need for a device which permits a physician to accurately and precisely determine the amount of drugs and/or alcohol used by a patient. Such a device would enable a physician to accurately identify alcohol abusers, then to monitor the efficacy of any treatment designed to help such users reduce their alcoholic intake. This device should also be non-intrusive and permit rapid and early identification of the sought-after test results.